Dream Away the Pain
by littleblackneko
Summary: The most unexpected thing happens: Charlie gets kidnapped. But he finds that when he is asleep, his dreams are replaced by a live stream from Alex and the Doctor from aboard the TARDIS. It's up to them to save Charlie from his captors, well them and Charlie's ability to dream. Doctor Who/Charlieissocoollike/nerimon crossover
1. Chapter 1

I don't care what the action movies say; when a guy breaks into a person's house the first thought that enters their head is not to go all kung-fu on them. Trust me; I feel much different now with the barrel of a gun pointed at my face. My first instinct was to run, to scream, to hide from the menacing danger. The man who was doing this was saying something to me, but I couldn't understand a single word. I could barely hear anything other than my reflexes of fear kicking in. It was something about me being a spoiled, lazy teenager who had too much money for what I was worth, and he would solve that problem one way or another. Alex wasn't home. He couldn't save me. No phone to call police either. There wasn't any escape.

I felt the man tug on the sleeve of my t-shirt. He announced in a very confident, cocky voice, "Come on pretty boy McDonnell. Walk faster or it's a bullet to the face." I hated how powerless I was. Would I ever see my friends again? Or upload another video? But most important, though I hated thinking it, _will I live? _The thought sent a shiver down my spine. Why did there have to be people like this, cruel, evil people who have absolutely no empathy for others? Everything looked and felt fuzzy apart from the tugging on my shirt, and the looming black van at the end of the drive. It seemed to approach in slow motion, until the last couple seconds before I was thrown into the back seat.

"What are you doing, Tim," a much gruffer voice came from the front seat. I was shaking uncontrollably at this point, hoping and praying that this was a dream. "You have to knock the brat out. We don't what him to know where we're going." I felt a heavy, sweaty palm on my face immediately. Then I realized what the owner of the hand was trying to suffocate me into unconsciousness and it was working. My senses were growing hazy and I silently begged for the sweet oxygen I'd taken for granted. The real world that had just been so drastically altered was gone. Instead it was quickly refocusing into a dream, or at least I thought it was a dream. I was fully pulled in when I heard a familiar voice.

"Oh god, Charlie. You better be alright. You better not die. Charlie!" The voice was desperate, torn, and one I knew all too well. One I lived with. Alex. It was like a camera was focusing in my head, and the screen showed a strange man with fiery orange hair and a fedora. Next to him was Alex, and my heart leapt at the sight of him. My housemate looked disheveled, his hair in a mess, bags under his eyes, and tear-stained cheeks. Even in my dreams, there was misery. Maybe it's because all I felt was misery.

"Alex!" the strange man snapped at him, "You need to calm down. It won't help Charlie, only make him more distressed. We need to talk rationally with him."

"That's easy for you to say, he's not your best friend! What if they starve him? Beat him? Stuff him in a room of chemicals? What if they kill him? What if they kill Charlie? I can't lose my best friend, I just _can't_!" I saw fresh tears forming in his eyes. One could only wish for a guy as good as Alex to care about them. This was a weird dream. It's like I was watching this live. Like it was real.

"That's because it is Charlie." The stranger in the fedora said, and it felt like he was talking to me directly, not dream me, but just me, the person dreaming.

"He is, Charlesburg," Alex was the one talking now, and it was strange to see him so solemn. "He used your DNA so that we could talk to you while you slept."

'Who is he?' I thought to myself. They seemed to hear me when I did that. 'I'm confused as to what's going on.'

"Well Charlie. I'm the Doctor. Hello is usually a good greeting, but I won't hold it against you, I mean, you did just get kidnapped..." the man took off his hat, swiping a loose orange hair out of his face. If this were any other situation, Alex and I would be freaking out about seeing the real life Doctor and laughing at the fact that the Doctor actually was a ginger. But this isn't any normal situation. I had been kidnapped. The word alone sent chills up and down my spine. And now it had happened to me. I was at the mercy of creeps. "We used your DNA via the TARDIS to insert the video of inside here into your subconscious. Unfortunately, it only works when you're asleep. The emotions of your outer world are too strong to let me override them. The best I could get is a live stream of what's happening in reality. But hopefully we can work out a plan in the time we have, especially since I suspect there are aliens involved." The Doctor's personality was exactly how I imagined it. I took a moment, taking in all the details. I, however, stopped when I saw Alex cringe at something.

"Alex, stop looking at the outer world camera. It'll only make you more upset." The Doctor commanded him. I saw Alex look away, with silent tears falling. The image of the Doctor and Alex started to become hazy.

"We're losing you now Charlie, you're waking up. I don't know what's going on, but I will tell you one thing. We're your dreams, so sleep. Sleep as much as you can. It may be your only escape.


	2. Chapter 2

** Yes, I am continuing this :)**

My vision was completely useless when I finally came to, everything around me was not only blurry as hell, but I was in an almost pitch black room which was not helping matters. I wanted to believe what I had just experienced; I really did, though my common sense was screaming that it was just a ridiculous dream. I was just desperate for an escape. But then that same part also didn't want to believe this was real. It wanted to protect me from my own harsh reality.

I wanted to pretend that I was lying down in my own bed and that soon I would escape this nightmare. How pathetic. Wishing and dreaming would get me nowhere now. I wanted to go home and at least have a day or two to get myself prepared. But here's the thing: You don't get to plan out when you're life is going to drastically change; you just have to roll with the punches.

What if I hadn't opened the front door? That question occurred to me with stinging clarity. What if I had looked out the window saw it was a stranger and didn't answer it? What if I had known that this was where I would end up if I did? But that's the thing. We aren't allowed to know our future, or exactly what our decisions would. I made a mistake. But if someone was this out for vengeance on me, I reassured myself; surely they would have found a way to get me anyway. Strike that, not very reassuring.

I don't think anyone can actually ever feel prepared to get kidnapped. That's what this is, isn't it. It was a kidnapping. Actually admitting it in my head was already terrifying. I didn't dare to say the word out loud.

Pain started creeping through my joints, an insatiable, uncontrollable pain that overtook every inch of my body. I could feel the bumps and bruises decorating my back, stomach, and chest in a black and blue rainbow. They had some fun while I was unconscious it seemed, and this was apt to somehow get much worse. These kinds of things usually worked like that. And I didn't even know why they had so much hostility towards me.

There was also a dull grinding at both of my wrists. I craned my neck to see that they were cuffed above my head. All my senses came alive then. I felt like I was engulfed in flames with how much it hurt, the stinging making me twist and writhe in place, which didn't help the burn from the handcuffs. My eyes opened fully now, and saw the room I was in clearly. It was a basement, that much was obvious, but it looked and felt more like a dungeon. Stone surrounded me, and there was a bitter cold in the air. Dark blue goose bumps coated my arms. The room smelled miserable, like something had died in it. Not the best time for that comparison.

There was a man standing in the room, smiling smugly. It was the evil mastermind who caused all this. I wanted to slug him, but something told me that I wasn't going to be successful in that aspect. "How are you feeling, McDonnell? Care for an evening jog?" He asked cockily. I hated being this helpless. I refused to respond to that deviant.

"The cold shoulder, huh? Now that won't get you very far." He cooed, grasping my chin in his hands and forcing me to look him in the eye. The man was scraggly and seemingly unappealing; his mouth was snarled into a devious smirk. Everything about the man screamed villain. Except his eyes, I noted, the eyes were trying to betray him. They were quite beautiful, any person would think so. They were an unbelievable shade of deep purple that seemed to bright and vivacious to be human, then again they might not be. But I wasn't going to admit I was going crazy enough to think he was an alien just yet.

I tried to escape his gaze, but the tight grip on my jaw wouldn't let me. "Let's get one thing straight here, you little punk. The next few weeks are not going to be too pleasant for you." Then, just for the fun of it, it seemed he slapped me across the face. To my credit, I refused to wince at the ache that began to rip across the affected area. He got up right in front of my face, so close I could feel his cool breathe against my mouth. He towered over me, his violet eyes narrowed. "I am going to do so many things to you, McDonnell. So many unbelievably painful things that within days you are going to be begging me to kill you. But that won't come for a while. You'll die here; don't think I'll let you go. I'm just going to be waiting until you're screaming and begging for death, and then I'll wait a little more, until I've had enough fun. Then you'll be executed in the most gruesome way I can think of." He bore a twisted, demonic smile, and let go of my head by thrusting it back so far, it slammed against the wall. "Enjoy your stay, Charlie." He began to walk out of the room when I finally spoke.

I was going to die here. I didn't want to let that settle in. "Why are you doing this to me? What I did I do to you to make you hate me so much?"

"He turned back to look at me, grimacing. "What did you do? You're a punk kid in your early twenties who has made a life out of talking to a camera. Everything you want, you have handed to you on a silver platter, for absolutely nothing. People adore you because you have no sense of maturity. I work so hard in my life; I've seen so much and yet I have nothing. Excuse me for wanting a little bit of revenge on someone who has no sense of reality. Excuse me for wanting your pathetic excuse for a life dead."

Death loomed over me. Death, torture, pain, and sadness. But then I thought of Alex and the Doctor who might possibly be inside my head. Maybe I should start believing in aliens.


End file.
